Harry Potter and the Bond of Love
by Chino and Russ and Audo
Summary: Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione are on a quest but with two new friends and the return of an old friend this is no normal quest. Story is Dead
1. It was a cold October night

1I fix all the spelling and grammar and this is my first shot at a Harry Potter story so go easy on me

-----------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and Bond of Love

It was a cold October night, four friends set around a fire.

The four friends were on a quest.

A quest to fide and destroy all of Tom Riddle's Horcruxes.

One of the friends, Hermione Granger was asleep in the arms of Ron Weasley, who was also asleep.

Setting on a log was Ginny Weasley, who was looking into the eyes of Harry Potter.

Harry was thinking how great Ginny looked in the light of the fire, 'Wow...she so beautiful'.

"Harry..."Ginny said.

"..." Harry did not say a thing but just looked at her, lost in his thoughts

"Harry..."

"..."

"Harry..."Ginny started talking louder

"..."

"Harry..."

"..."

"HARRY POTTER"Ginny yelled at him.

Harry fell off of his log, "Yes, love" Harry Said getting back up.

"..." Ginny's eyes started to water.

"What...is something wrong" Harry said moving over to Ginny, setting next to her.

"...that was the first time you called me love" Ginny wraps her arms around Harry's neck.

"...Yeah it was wasn't it" Harry said as he kissed Ginny.

"How long until we get there Harry" Ginny asked him.

"About two more days...why..because if you want to go home you can." Harry said

"I just wanted to know and like I told you back at the burrow..."

FlashBack

"Harry can I have a word with you" Ginny asked as she moved over to him.

"Yes Ginny."

"I want to come with you...I heard Ron talking about it with Hermione."

"What...Ginny, no you cannot come, you can get hurt and I do not want that"

"Well then, I'll just tell Bill and the others about what you did to me at the lake."Ginny said, grinning.

"Ginny what are you talking about, all we did was kiss."Harry said looking confused.

"I know that, You know that, but they do not know that and when I get done telling them what you did to me, You'll be asking Voldemort for help."

"...You mean to tell me that if I do not let you come, You'll tell them that I did things to you that will make them hunt me down and kill"

"Yup...so can I come."Ginny said, knowing that Harry was going to say.

"Why the bloody hell not, if I just say no, you'll just come anyways and sense you're coming how about we get back together"Harry just did not give a damn anymore.

"...oh, Harry"Ginny jumped at Harry but Harry was not ready of this and they fell on the floor, when they hit Ginny kissed Harry, Like she ever kissed him before.

Mrs. Weasley heard something fall in the other room and ran into the room just in time to see Harry and Ginny on the floor kissing.

She started to cry.

She was so happy that Ginny and Harry were together, unbeknownst to her that they were dating up till the death of Dumbledore.

Harry and Ginny saw this and got up, both as red as carries.

End of FlashBack

"Yeah, I thought that your mum was ever going to stop hugging us"Harry said laughing.

"Remember how scared you ware when you had that 'little talk' with Bill"

Ginny and Harry talked and laughed for about an hour when Hermione started talking in her sleep.

"No...no...NOOOOO"Hermione screams.

"You mean to tell me that I need an Acceptable in Divination to pass...this is mad...WHAT I got to spend all my waking hours with that woman...Noooooooooooooooooooooooo"Hermione yelled into the night.

Harry and Ginny just laughed at the scene before them.

"How Ron puts up with her, I'll ever know."Ginny said laying down next to the fire.

Harry lad down next to her.

"I love you, Ginny"

"I love you too, Harry" Ginny and Harry kissed then fell asleep.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Godric's Hollow

1Harry Potter and The Bond of Love

Chapter 2:Godric's Hollow

Harry and the other walked into a village that had about sixty or more buildings.

As they walked they saw a few shops but Harry didn't think that they would need anything from them as they were in Godric's Hollow.

Godric's Hollow is a muggle village.

"So Harry this is Godric's Hollow"Hermione said as she looked around.

"Yes...know all we need to do is fine where my parents lived"

As they walked down the road they saw a build.

It was called 'Lion's Claw' and it looked like a pub or an Inn.

Just as they got about two feet from the building, Two people were through from the building.

A man in his late thirty had through the two from the building, Harry took this Man to be the owner.

"If I ever see you two trying to steal from me again, I'll have you put in jail" with that the Man walked back in the building.

Harry saw that two people were two boys about the same age as Harry.

One of the boys had shoulder long blonde hair and Blue eyes, and he was wearing dark red shirt and black baggy pants and black robe that were trimmed dark red.

The other one had his hair silver a little passed the shoulders and Deep Crimson eyes, He was wearing a dark green shirt and black pants and black and silver trimmed robes.

"Hahaha...man we got him good" the blonde haired boy said.

"Come on get the butterbeer" the other one said.

"Butterbeer...can they be wizards?"Ron asked

"Ok Russ give me the bag"

"Here" said Russ handing the blonde boy the bag.

"Thanks" the boy said as he pulled out a wand and pointed it in the bag and said "_Phoenixicis Cornucopia_"then a small silver light came from in the bag.

"Ok that work well" said the Russ, "now get the butterbeer Chino"

"Ok _Phoenixicis Translatum_" then just as the words left his mouth the bag felled with butterbeers.

"Sweet" said Russ

"Come on we better get going before they fine that the butterbeer is gone" and with that they ran down road.

"How did they do that"Ginny asked looking confused.

"I don't know but I've never seen a spell like that"Hermione said.

Just as they got in front of the building three girls about the age of fifteen walked out.

"Did you see how that butterbeer glowed that deep dark red then was gone like that."one of the girls said.

"Yeah and right after Mr. Ventilo had through them two boys out too." one of other girls said.

The girls walked passed Harry, just as they did Harry asked them if they know where an seventeen year old house was at.

"Well there is two of them about that age that I know of" the taller Girl said, "the first one is the edge of town and one by the 'Dragon's Back Inn'." Harry thanked the girls and with that the girls walked away.

"So Harry where do we go first" Ron asked.

"Lets go to the one by the edge of town then the one by the Inn"Harry answered.

The walked around looking of the building and the whole time Harry keep his eye out for them two boys to ask them what type of Spell that was, because Harry thought it was cool and handy.

"Harry do you think that thats the building."Ginny said as she pointed at an old run down house.

Harry walked up to the gate of the building and when he put his hand on it to open it, his scar burned.


	3. This is where it all started

1Sooooo Sorry it was so long that you all had to wait, I'll try and update every week from now on.

And I'd like to thank you 200 hits, thank you all for reading this and this chapter is dedicate to you all, thank you

----------------------

Chapter 3: This is where it all started

Harry fell to his knees, grabbing his head as his scar burned like it had never before.

"Ahhhhh" Harry Let out a scream.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as her and Ron ran over to Harry to help him up.

"You ok mate?" Ron asked after they helped Harry to hi feet.

"Yeah I'll be fine..." Harry replied.

Ron walked over to the gate and opened it and they all walked in.

When they got to the door of it, Ron pushed it open but the door just fell over.

They walked in a saw that almost everything was broken or burned.

"So...this is where it all started..." Harry asked as he walked around in the touching thing that were in the room.

They walked into the other room and it looked like a battle zone.

"This...this where...he...killed my Dad" Harry said, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Harry I'm...I'm so sorry" Ginny said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Harry did not say anything because right then he saw something under some wood.

Harry walked over the wood and moved it, what Harry saw almost made him cry.

It was his Dad's wand.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Harry what is that?" Hermione asked.

"It's my Dad's Wand..."

"Harry come here!" Ron yelled from the another room.

Harry and Hermione walked into the room.

In the room was a bed and a baby crib.

No one said anything as Harry walked over to the crib.

Harry put his hand on the crib.

"Here you go mate." Ron said as he handed Harry other wand...His Mum's wand.

That was it that was all Harry could take.

He broke down and started crying.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione all walked over to him and put there arms around him.

"Harry..it will be ok." Ginny said.

"...It just...all of this..and the Horcruxes and Riddle...It's just..I can't take it anymore"

"Harry...We'll help through this and with the Horcruxes and we will be there when you take down Riddle."Ginny asked then kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah Mate we're here for you." Ron add.

"...Thanks...I think we need to go it's getting dark and I need some sleep." Harry said getting up.

"Ok mate that sounds good." Ron said as he and Hermione walked out of the room.

Ginny turned to Harry, "Harry?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"It really will be ok."

"Thanks Ginny...I love you."

"I love you too, Harry." Ginny walked out of the room.

Harry turned around and give the room one last look.

"This...this is where it truly began."

Harry looked at what was in his hands.

His Mum's and Dad's wands, Harry put them into his robes with his wand.

"I'll never let them go...".

End of Chapter 3: This is where is all started.


	4. A Fire in the Inn

Hey Guys/Girls, I'm so sorry for not updating but I got a lot of things going on right now in my life and it's a little hard to write but I'll try my best to update more from now on.

Harry Potter and The Bond of Love.

Chapter 4: The fire in the Inn

"Harry are you sure that you are ok?" asked Ginny as she held Harry's hand.

"Yes Ginny, I'm fine ok" Harry said as he look into the fire of the room the four got in the Dragon's Back Inn.

Harry jumped up he had a wired feeling that something was not right.

"Harry what is it" Ron asked

"Some...something not right..."Harry said, then he walked over to the door.

Just as he got to the door, the wall to the right of him blow up.

"I know you're here Potter" said a voice that Harry knew all to well.

"Lucius how did you get out of Azkaban" a mad Harry yelled as he ran out of the way of a spell.

"Well Potter, when your son is the killer of Dumbledore, you'd find it very easy for the Dark Lord to get you out" Lucius said throwning a spell at Harry.

"Aahhhhhh" Harry got hit with the spell, thorughing him thorl the wall into another room.

"What in the world!" a boys voice said.

"NOOOOOOOO" another boys yelled, "they...they ruined the...The Pancakes!"

"Them sons of..."The two boys jumps into the room.

"Hey it's them two wizards from today"Ron said

"Who throught him into our room...who did it" Russ, the silver haired boy said.

"Haaa why does it matter your all going to die anyways." Lucius said.

"I'm goin to say it was you." Chino said.

"Well now that is cleared up..._Flammifer Ventilo_" Russ yelled as a flaming wave of fire shot from his wand.

"Chino get them out of here, I'll hold them off."

"Ok, come on" Chino and the other ran into Chino's room.

"Harry!" Ginny ran over to him.

"So this the Harry Potter...come on I'll get him."and with that Chino picked up Harry and put him on his back.

Chino and the other got out the Inn, just as it all got on fire.

"Oh No what about that Russ dude"Hermione said.

"He'll be ok, a little fire like that can't stop him...follow me"

-In the forest-

"Where are we going?"Hermione asked

"There is a cave somewhere around here, we'll sleep there tonight" Chino replyed.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Chino walked for about an hour when they finaly found the cave.

Chino lied Harry down.

"Is he going to be ok" asked Ron.

"It seem so." Chino said as he started a small fire in the cave for light.

"You all need sleep, we'll walk to my place in morning and rest there for a day or so" Chino set down.

"Harry" said a voice.

"...who's there" Harry said getting up.

"Harry" said the voice again.

"Yes?"

"Die"

Harry jumped up from his deep sleep, "It was just a dream...where am I" Harry looked around and saw that he was in a dark cave.

Harry walk outside and saw someone in the moon light, Harry drew his wand just in case.

"Who's there" Harry said but the person just looked at the moon.

Harry walked a little closer to the man, "Who are you" this time the man moved his hand showing that he had heard Harry.

Harry didn't move, "Who are you"

"Have You already forgotten Me" the man said.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are and if we have met before I'm sorry if I don't remember you" Harry said walking closer to the man.

"It was hard...getting out..." the man move over to the big rock and set down on it, not facing Harry.

"Getting out of where" Harry asked as he moved right next to the man.

"...I can not say...it hurts to much" the man looked back into the moon.

Just then Harry finally got a look at the man, "...it..it just can't be..." Harry fell over.

The Man turned and held his hand out, "It may have only been two years since I last saw you but it's been a life time for me.

Harry just looked into the eyes of a man that he has not see in years.

"You've grown into a fine man, Harry...I know your dad would have been proud" The Man smiled..

Hey Guys sorry it been so long since I updated and I've got to thank you all, over 500 reads thats the best any of mine stories has ever done


	5. That Day

Harry Potter and the Bond of Love.

Chapter 5: That day in the Department of Mysteries

Harry set across from the man.

"How...how did you get out...they said that you were gone..that there was no way out"

"They...were right...but...I had some help..."

"Who helped you"

"Chino and Russ...I believe you know them"

"How...how did they help"

"Let me tell you what they told me up to where they got me"

-Department of Mysteries-

"So this is the Veil that they say is a way into a world that is in between the living and the dead" Russ said looking at the tattered black veil.

"Yes...so are we really going to do this" Chino said moving around the room.

"Yeah...you think it will work...because if it doesn't then...you not come back" Russ said pulling out his wand.

"I know...lets get this over with"

"Ok" Russ aimed his wand at Chino's back, "_Draco Cornucopia_".

"Ok...here go's nothing" Chino ran and jumped into the veil.

Black, black was all that Chino saw as he flowed in the air.

"So..if this is the world in-between...were is all the people that they put in here" Chino said to himself as he looked around.

"GRRRRRR" Chino turned around to see what looked like a army of unhuman bodies with red glowing eyes coming at him.

"HAAA" Chino screamed in fear as they started to grab him by the arms and legs, Chino pulled out his wand and shot a light from his wand.

They back off but Chino saw something...it was a body...a human body...it was not like the others it was human.

Chino started to flow over to him.

Chino saw that this man had black hair and was holding a mirror.

"Wait...is..is this...that Sirius Black man that they cleared about a month ago" Chino said look him over.

Chino took a closer look and saw that Sirius was alive, "Holy shit this dude is alive" just then the Dragon Symbol on Chino's back started to glow and this meant that he was about to be Transported back.

Chino grabbed on to Sirius and then Chino felt something grab his leg just as they got Transported back into the room with Russ.

"Chino your alive...who the hell are them two" Russ look at the other two people.

"What..."Chino looked at his leg and saw that there was a man holding on.

"I don't know"

"And that is how I got out, they saved me" Sirius said

"they saved you...Sirius...do you know happen with Dumbledore" Harry said.

"No...what happen" Sirius saw the look on Harry's face and knew it was bad.

"He's..Dead..he's dead and Snape killed him" Sirius jumped up, "that mother fucker...I'll kill him".

"Sirius clam down We can't have you going back to Azkaban" Harry getting up.

"...your right..."

"I guess that you two know one another" Russ said.

"Yes...I'm his godfather" Sirius said walking over to Russ.

"Well...I guess it's a small world...anyways we need to head back to cave" Russ started to walk back to the cave.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
